internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1969 World Ice Hockey Championships
Anatoli Firsov 14 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1968 | nextseason = 1970 }} The 1969 World Ice Hockey Championships was the 36th edition of the Ice Hockey World Championships, which also doubled as the 47th European ice hockey championships. For the first time the Pool A, B and C tournaments were hosted by different nations: :Pool A in Stockholm, Sweden, 15. - 30 March 1969 :Pool B in Ljubljana, Yugoslavia, 28 February - 9 March 1969 :Pool C in Skopje, Yugoslavia, 24 February - 2 March 1969 A total of 20 nations participated in the tournament. The Pool A team featured only the top six nations, now playing a double round-robin tournament for the amateur world championship. Teams #7-#14 contested the Pool B championship with the winner qualifying for the 1970 Pool A championship, while the bottom six participated in the Pool C tournament. Pool B and C began exchanging two teams this year (through promotion and relegation), a practice that lasted until 1987. World Championship Group A (Sweden) For the seventh straight year, the Soviet Union won the Pool A tournament. Originally the tournament was scheduled to be held in Czechoslovakia, but due to the Soviet invasion of the country, they declined to host. In the two games the Czechoslovak and Soviet teams played against each other, the Czechoslovak team won both times, becoming the first team to beat the Soviet Union twice in the same international tournament. For the first time in international ice hockey, body-checking was allowed in all three zones of the ice. Team USA was demoted to Pool-B after losing all ten games. – 6:1 (1:0, 2:1, 3:0) 15. March 1969 – Stockholm – 6:3 (3:1, 1:1, 2:1) 15. March 1969 – Stockholm – 17:2 (3:0, 11:0, 3:2) 15. March 1969 – Stockholm – 5:1 (1:1, 1:0, 3:0) 16. March 1969 – Stockholm – 2:4 (2:1, 0:1, 0:2) 16. March 1969 – Stockholm – 8:3 (2:1, 4:2, 2:0) 16. March 1969 – Stockholm – 7:4 (4:1, 3:1, 0:2) 18. March 1969 - Stockholm – 8:2 (1:2, 3:0, 4:0) 18. March 1969 - Stockholm – 7:1 (5:1, 2:0, 0:0) 18. March 1969 - Stockholm - 6:1 (3:0, 1:0, 2:1) 19. March 1969 - Stockholm - 0:2 (0:1, 0:0, 0:1) 19. March 1969 - Stockholm – 5:0 (1:0, 0:0, 4:0) 20. March 1969 - Stockholm – 5:1 (1:1, 3:0, 1:0)' '''21. March 1969 - Stockholm' - 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) 21. March 1969 - Stockholm – 4:3 (1:1, 1:0, 2:2) 22. March 1969 – Stockholm – 4:8 (1:3, 1:2, 2:3) 23. March 1969 - Stockholm – 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) 23. March 1969 – Stockholm - 3:2 (1:1, 1:0, 1:1) 23. March 1969 - Stockholm – 2:3 (1:1, 1:1, 0:1) 24. March 1969 – Stockholm - 4:2 (2:2, 1:0, 1:0) 25. March 1969 - Stockholm - 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) 25. March 1969 - Stockholm - 3:7 (0:1, 1:4, 2:2) 26. March 1969 - Stockholm - 6:2 (2:0, 2:1, 2:1) 26. March 1969 - Stockholm – 4:2 (1:0, 0:2, 3:0) 27. March 1969 - Stockholm - 4:3 (2:0, 0:2, 2:1) 28. March 1969 - Stockholm – 1:6 (0:3, 1:2, 0:1) 29. March 1969 – Stockholm – 10:4 (6:2, 1:1, 3:1) 29. March 1969 – Stockholm – 3:7 (1:1, 0:5, 2:1) 30. March 1969 - Stockholm – 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) 30. March 1969 – Stockholm – 2:4 (1:1, 0:1, 1:2) ' '''30. March 1969 – Stockholm' Team Photos 1969Soviet.jpg|Soviet Union World Championship Group B (Yugoslavia) *East Germany was promoted to the 1970 Pool A tournament while Austria and Italy were demoted to Pool C. Later, when Canada withdrew from international play, second place Poland was also promoted to fill their spot. – 4:2 (0:1, 2:0, 2:1) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 11:1 (2:0, 4:1, 5:0) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:3 (2:0, 1:2, 0:1) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 13:4 (4:1, 5:0, 4:3) 1. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 6:2 (2:2, 2:0, 2:0) 1. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 2:1 (0:0, 2:0, 0:1) 2. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 9:1 (2:0, 3:0, 4:1) 2. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 11:2 (2:1, 4:1, 5:0) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:0 (0:0, 1:0, 4:0) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:2 (0:0, 2:1, 3:1) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:4 (2:1, 3:1, 0:2) 4. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 1:6 (0:1, 1:0, 0:5) 4. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:1 (0:0, 2:0, 1:1) 5. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 1:4 (1:2, 0:0, 0:2) 5. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 11:3 (1:1, 7:1, 3:1) 6. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:1 (4:0, 1:1, 0:0) ' '''6. March 1969 – Ljubljana' – 5:1 (2:0, 1:1, 2:0) 6. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 4:4 (0:1, 3:3, 1:0) 6. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:3 (0:2, 2:0, 1:1) 8. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 8:0 (2:0, 2:0, 4:0) 8. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:2 (0:1, 0:0, 5:1) ' '''8. March 1969 – Ljubljana' – 4:1 (2:1, 1:0, 1:0) 8. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 10:2 (6:0, 3:2, 1:0) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:2 (1:0, 1:1, 1:1) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:4 (0:1, 2:3, 3:0) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 1:6 (0:1, 0:4, 1:1) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana World Championship Group C (Yugoslavia) *Japan, and Switzerland were promoted to the 1970 Pool B tournament. Later Bulgaria was elelvated as well to fill the vacancy left by Poland. – 3:4 (0:0, 2:2, 1:2) 24. February 1969 – Skopje – 11:1 (3:0, 4:0, 4:1) 24. February 1969 – Skopje – 4:3 (2:0, 0:2, 2:1) 24. February 1969 – Skopje – 8:0 (2:0, 3:0, 3:0) 25. February 1969 – Skopje – 5:3 (2:1, 2:2, 1:0) 26. February 1969 – Skopje – 11:1 (1:1, 5:0, 5:0) 26. February 1969 – Skopje – 7:5 (2:2, 4:1, 1:2) 27. February 1969 – Skopje – 6:3 (0:1, 4:1, 2:1) 27. February 1969 – Skopje – 9:0 (3:0, 5:0, 1:0) 27. February 1969 – Skopje – 11:0 (5:0, 4:0, 2:0) 28. February 1969 – Skopje – 4:1 (1:0, 1:1, 2:0) 1. March 1969 – Skopje – 11:3 (5:0, 3:3, 3:0) 1. March 1969 – Skopje ' – 4:2 (1:1, 3:1, 0:0)' 2. March 1969 – Skopje – 13:1 (5:0, 3:0, 5:1) 2. March 1969 – Skopje – 5:2 (3:0, 1:2, 1:0) 2. March 1969 – Skopje Ranking and statistics Final standings The final standings of the tournament according to IIHF: European championships final standings The final standings of the European championships according to IIHF: Notes See also *Czechoslovak Hockey Riots - developed as a direct result of the competition. References *Summary (in French) * * * External links *IIHF World Ice Hockey Championships at SVT's open archive Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships World Championships